


Eureka!

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, This Is STUPID, because i'm stupid, i really don't know how to tag this, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Cisco thinks he knows what he is missing to finally give Barry and the speedforce everything they need to be whole again.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Eureka!

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fiction and what my messed up brain has decided to write. i'm just pretending i know this works and yall need to go with it. i am just writing as if i know the future of the show, so let's just pretend my thoughts really happen? i hope that makes sense, i hope this part makes sense as well...

"How was the banana?" Cisco asked his best friend with a little wiggle of his eyebrows. He looked Barry up and down and could tell he was in an excellent mood this morning. He had to say things had been looking up for all of Team Flash in hopes of finding out everything they needed to find out about what exactly went down behind the mirror and who was behind it. Life was semi getting back to normal and Cisco always knew once something went back to normal something else would always randomly pop up and makes things even harder for them. They were always prepared but at the moment they still needed Barry back 100%, and it seemed as if having Iris back was doing it's trick, that she was the missing piece for his speed to return, she was his lightning rod. She was all he really needed but he still needed one more thing to get him back to being the fastest man alive. 

"It was _everything_...it felt like the first time...I can still...nevermind." Barry's cheeks turned redder than his suit behind him.

"It's all good, dude. It's all good." Cisco laughed a little and patted him on the back. "I need to tell you something, and you might think this is insane, but I think I found what we need to give you and the speedforce everything they need to give you back your title..." Cisco went on to explain.

"Do tell, you know I'll do anything at this point...before something _bad_ happens..." Barry reminded him of the worst because it was always yet to come.

"Everyone will probably think the wrong comic, but...we need... _quicksilver_..." Cisco joked but was all the more serious. "...it's found in Mercury...it helps things speed up, it gives it a reason to move...we need to find it..." 

Barry quirked an eyebrow and remembered something Iris had mentioned to him about how they just needed to find something...anything...like an element that would give him the speed he needs and that was exactly it. He laughed slightly, "Iris and I actually discussed something like this...you know you can find Mercury in a thermometer right? I will go and tell Iris right now to buy every single thermometer she can literally find..." 

"That is an excellent idea, in the meantime, I'm going to get excited and tell everyone the news that this could finally be it...we can all meet back here in a little while..."

\--

"I'm so happy you are back, the real you, and everything is slowly getting back to normal." Joe sighed peacefully as he talked to his daughter.

"Me too, dad, me too. I'm so sorry for what I put you through as you know the other me..." Iris sighed back and made a face knowing exactly how it must have been wanting to trust someone who was supposed to be your daughter but wasn't. 

"You don't need to apologize, baby girl," Joe promised.

Iris's phone started to ring and it was Barry so she picked up immediately, "What's up?" 

"I need you to go to every single store and every single person you know and get their thermomoeter...we all think the Mercury is all we need to get my speed back to where it's supposed to be." 

Iris let out a laugh but was looking to her father who was literally looking her at like what didn't I think of that.

"Didn't we talk about this together - we thought it was stupid..." Iris told Barry with a slight laugh herself.

"I know! See how smart you are, Cisco thinks it'll work...it's literally called quicksilver..."

Iris laughed again before promising she was on it. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm just saving up my speed for tonight..." Barry answered and she could literally hear the wink he just did even if she couldn't see it.

"Barrrry." Iris whined just before hanging up with a whisper, "I'll see you tonight." She looked up to her father before bowing her head down again.

"I'm just happy you two have found each other again..." Joe shook his head patted her shoulder, "C'mon, we need to do what he said..."

**Author's Note:**

> ...once again, sorry if this is just the weirdst thing you ever read and not at any all fluffy, but i swear the next one will be... i'm just tying it all into one as i go down the list. <3


End file.
